Falling For You
by Twinx.22
Summary: Bella is off to college and when she gets there she falls. When she opens her eyes she is staring into two eletric green eyes. She knows then that this guy is who she wants. A romantic story of how Bella and Edward fall for each other. Please read!
1. Falling For You!

I stared out the window and sighed impatiently. I was waiting for the sun to come up. I had been to excited to sleep last night and would now pay for it with delayed reaction, reliance on coffee and heavy bags under my eyes.

I didn't care though because today was my first day of college, specifically Dartmouth. I would finally be able to leave this small town where everybody knows everything and go to a new place and have a new start.

The sun finally rose and I jumped up and ran downstairs, tripping as I reached the bottom. I felt a pain shoot through my arm. Great! I hope you realise that was sarcasm. It was my first day of college and I started it off my hurting my wrist. Did I mention that I am so clumsy I am basically disabled? No? Well I'm telling you now.

I went to the kitchen and pulled the first aid kit out one handed. I would get Charlie (my dad) to wrap it when he got up. It's a good thing my best friend is driving me there.

I turned on the coffee pot and put some toast in the toaster. I figured I would eat something light now and then eat something more substantial on the road. I wanted to get to Dartmouth as soon as humanely possible.

I was still stoked that I had gotten in. I mean sure, I'm quite smart but I'm not exactly known for my brains. In fact, the only thing that got me recognition was my clumsiness and I wouldn't call that a good thing.

I heard Charlie trudge down the stairs and mumble something that I'm guessing was a good morning.

He stopped when he reached the first aid counter sitting on the bench. He turned to look at me questioningly.

"What'd you do now Bella?" he asked slightly amused, slightly exasperated. That's me. Clumsy Isabella Swan. Bella for short.

"I tripped on the stairs," I admitted while holding out my right arm for him to inspect. He cradled it softly and gently pressed areas around the wrist. He shook his head as he gave me my arm back.

"What am I gonna do with you? Or, I suppose the better question would be, what am I gonna do without you?" he said turning around to grab a bandage.

"You'll be fine. After all, you have all of Forks to look out for you. I'll make sure to call and visit often. I'll do it so often that it'll be like I never left. Or I can just stay here and annoy you until you beg me to leave," I joked.

Charlie started wrapping my wrist. "I would never ask you to leave," he said huskily. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Charlie and I are usually never emotional and now we were standing here about to part ways with tears in our eyes.

A car honking out the front brought me to my senses. I went and opened the front door and stared at my best friend Jacob Black. He was shirtless so you could see the russet skin covered abs. Jacob was well built and a year younger than me, so he was 18 while I was turning 19 in a few months. As hot as my best friend was, that's all he ever was to me, a best friend.

My friends from school thought I was lunatic for not dating anyone throughout high school but I was a romantic. I didn't date for the sake of it, I dated because I felt an attraction to that person. So far the only people I had ever felt attraction for were fictional characters, and no, that is not weird.

"Heya Bells! Ready for the big day?" Jacob asked, pulling me out of my musing.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Come in." I turned around and led him into the kitchen where Charlie was making me a cup of coffee.

"Hi Charlie!"

"Hello Jake. Thanks for taking Bella to college for me," Charlie thanked him. I rolled my eyes. I hated it when they talked about me as if I wasn't here. Or treated me like I was helpless.

I downed my coffee, burning my taste buds in the process, and went with Jake to put my stuff in the car.

We loaded it in and then I turned and said good bye to Charlie. As much as I wanted to get out of this town, I didn't like leaving Charlie behind. As inevitable as it was I felt guilty for doing it.

"Bye dad," I said tearfully. "I love you."

"See you Bella, I love you too. Try not to hurt yourself too much," he teased sadly.

"I can make no promises there. Take care."

"You too."

I jumped in the car and Jake sped off. I had a quiet little cry for half of the journey and Jake just let me be. That's what I loved about him, he understood and, most of the time, respected boundaries. As soon as I was done I turned to him and we started prattling about unimportant stuff as he drove.

Sooner than I would have liked we arrived at the college I would be spending the next few years at. I inhaled deeply and studied the huge buildings.

"I never realised how big it was," I admitted out loud.

"You could always come back home," Jake joked. Underneath though, the offer was real.

"I need to get an education," I joked back. "Besides I'll visit heaps."

"Listen Bella, I need to head off now. Quil and Embry need my help and all that. Sorry I won't be able to help you unpack or see your dorm room," he apologised guiltily.

"Don't worry about it," I assured him putting on my brave face and smiling. "You go, I'll be fine."

"If you're sure."

"Positive."

With that he pulled me in for a breath taking hug and then drove off. I felt tears well up again but I pushed them down stubbornly. I would wait until I had settled in before I started dwelling over my old life. Besides, I had a new life to look forward to.

Now I was faced with an entirely different problem. How was I going to get all my bags up to my room one handed? I pulled up as many bags as I could with one arm. I even looped one around my neck and held one in my mouth.

I turned and was bout to attempt to get to my dorm but I tripped over my bag strap and found myself falling towards the ground. I felt my head make impact with the ground.

I closed my eyes and my mind and found myself drifting in darkness. Black was the only colour.

Then I heard a velvety voice say to me, "Hello? Are you alright Miss? Wake up!" He wounded worried.

I forced myself to open my eyes ad found myself staring into a pair of electric green eyes. They were clouded with worry and fear. I blinked and felt all my senses go fuzzy as I stared into this Gods eyes.

He had the voice of an angel and his eyes were magical. If this is how hearing his voice and looking into his eyes made me feel, I would like to see what would happen if I saw his whole body.

That's when I realised, I finally liked someone. I was hopelessly addicted and attracted to my saviour even though I had no idea who he was.

I wanted to stare into those green eyes forever.


	2. Emmett's Butt!

**AN: Hello Everyone. I've updated pretty quick with this one but don't come to expect it. I was just excited cause quite a few people put me on Story alert or Favourite Author. So thanks everyone. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewers: oh-my-Edward, 4everbellaxedward and Hellisnttahtbadwhenyouhaveanangel. ****I love you guys already!! **

**Disclaimer: I am a really big idiot and because this is my first story I forgot to put a disclaimer on last chapter. So I'm telling you now that Bella and Edward and all other characters do not belong to me. I am simply using them for my pleasure (don't think dirty). All of the above and more belong to my totally awesome idol Stephenie Meyer. We all love her! **

I continued to stare into his eyes until I realised he was actually talking. I blushed and my eyes travelled down until I was staring at his perfectly formed lips. I wanted to grab his face in my hands and kiss him until our lips were fused together. I heard my God chuckle and looked back into his eyes. They were sparkling with amusement with a hint of worry still there.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I asked embarrassedly. I was surprised I could form coherent sentences around him.

"I was just asking if you were okay. Are you?" he asked with humour.

"I'm fine. Unfortunately this sort of stuff happens often," I babbled. Why did I say that? He already thought I was a moron, now he'll think I'm an uncoordinated idiot. Great going Bella!

"What sort or stuff? Falling over?" he asked amused. He definitely thought I was an idiot.

"Yeah. Well, thanks for your help…" I trailed off hoping to get his name but he was staring at me. I began to feel self conscious. "Are you going to tell me your name?"

"Only if you tell me yours," he flirted. I couldn't believe it. This bronze haired, green eyed, hot bodied God was flirting with me. I almost lost it right then.

"I asked first," I protested.

"I'm Edward. Now tell me your name."

"Isabella, though nobody calls me that."

"If they don't call you Isabella what do they call you?" he asked while helping me to my feet. I swayed a bit but he wrapped his arm around my waist steadying me.

"Bella."

"And what do I call you?" he asked quietly, leaning in to my ear like it was a secret. His breath tickled my ear and made me shiver.

"You can call me what you like," I replied.

"Alright _Bella, _would you like some help carrying your bags to your room?"

"You don't have to," I protested. I didn't want him to feel obligated.

"I want to. Where do you live?" he asked.

I told him and he helped me find it. Once we reached my door his phone started to ring. He took his phone out and started talking. I didn't want to be rude and listen to his conversation so I opened my door and took my first look around my dorm. It wasn't overly spacious or cramped. It was perfect. I walked down the small hallway and opened the door. This room already had stuff in it so I assumed it was my roommate Mary's. I retraced my steps and continued down the other hall to what I assumed would be my room. I stepped in and noticed that this room was slightly bigger than the other room. Mary must have given me the biggest room. I felt a swell of affection for Mary even though I haven't met her yet. I saw a note spread out on the bed and leaned over to read the fairy writing scrawled over the page.

_Hello my new roommate Isabella!_

_If you are reading this it means I wasn't in the room to greet you. For this I am sorry. We are going to be great friends and I know it! Trust me on that one. I'll be back at 2:30 and we can go shopping for some things for our room. How does that sound? I can't wait to meet you._

_Love Alice… though you probably know me as Mary._

I read the note and smiled. I couldn't wait to meet Mary… or Alice. Whichever, whoever, or even both.

At that moment Edward poked his head through the door and smiled at me. I felt my knees go weak and my stomach flip. What this guy does to me should be illegal.

"I am so sorry Bella but my roommate is a bit thick and he managed to lock himself out of our dorm. Normally I wouldn't worry but he has training and if he doesn't go he's kicked off the team," he grimaced. I smiled at him even though my insides were yelling at him, damning his roommate to hell.

"That's fine," I assured him.

"It is? It's not though. I wanted to…" he trailed off biting his lip.

"You wanted to what?" I asked curiously.

"Never mind." He was about to says something else when his phone run again. He groaned and answered it.

"What Emmett?" he said angrily. I couldn't imagine what was making him feel this was, but I like that he did. He was incredibly sexy when he was angry.

"Don't do that. You idiot! Stop, I am coming right now." He closed his phone. "I am sorry but I really have to go now. My roommate, Emmett, decided to try climbing through the window and got stuck. His ass is now is sticking out next to a picture of a waterfall and a tree."

"It's fine," I laughed. "Go save your friend."

He smiled gratefully and ran out the room. As soon as he was gone I felt empty, like he had taken some part of me with him. I groaned and leaned back on the bed. I groaned again when I realised he hadn't even asked for my number.

"Isabella? Are you here yet Isabella?" I heard someone scream. I jumped off the bed and went to see who it was.

When I got to the living room I saw a small girl with short, spiky, black hair and petite features standing in the middle of the room. She was wearing a loose, short tie dyed skirt with a yellow halter-neck with a low back. She was stunningly beautiful. She turned to me and I saw her pale blue eyes light up with excitement when she saw me.

"You're here!" she squealed and ran up to give me a hug. She jumped around while hugging me and I couldn't help but join in. When she pulled back she simply beamed at me.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you Isabella!" she gushed.

"Call me Bella," I corrected happily. "I'm happy to meet you to Mary."

"No Mary. That name sounds boring and old. I am young and exciting so call me Alice."

"I don't see the connection between Alice and Mary. How did you get Alice out of Mary?" I asked confused.

"No, no silly. Alice is my middle name. My full name is Mary Alice Cullen." I laughed with her. "Well come on then. We are going shopping for stuff for our room. I didn't want to get stuff before you got here just in case you didn't like it."

"Thanks. I noticed that you also gave me the bigger room. Thanks for that too," I said sincerely.

"No probs. I'll be spending heaps of time at my boyfriend's room anyway so I figured it was the least I could do," she shrugged.

"You have a boyfriend? Tell me about him," I encouraged. If we were gonna be friends we may as well gossip about boys.

She giggled girlishly. "I'll talk while we shop." With that she pulled me out the door and dragged me to a yellow Porsche. I gasped when I saw it. She smiled smugly when she noticed my reaction.

"You like my baby?" she asked patting the cars bonnet. I just nodded. Her family was obviously loaded. I got in hesitantly.

As we shopped for appliances, decorations and other stuff for the room she prattled off stuff about herself. She has a brother who is a year older. Her boyfriend is Jasper. He is super hot, always calm and collected and (most importantly) a superb kisser. His twin sister Rosalie was one of Alice's close friends. All this she told me, and more, during a three hour shopping trip.

When I got home (it's funny how quickly I referred to it as home) I plopped myself on the couch and started massaging my feet. "God, my feet are killing me! Why did I agree to this?" I asked exasperated. Alice just chuckled and continued to bounce around the kitchen. She brought me a coffee and some biscuits which I ate gratefully.

"Don't get to comfortable," she warned.

"Why not?" I asked annoyed. She just laughed at me.

"We are going out for dinner with my brother, his roommate, Jasper and Rosalie!" she announced excitedly. "And since we are going out and it's your first night here I took the liberty of buying you a dress and I'm dressing you up!" she fizzed.

"No Alice! Can't I just wear jeans and a shirt? They're gonna think I'm plain no matter what I wear," I whined. Her eyes hardened with anger.

"You are anything but plain! Nobody will dare call you plain by the time I'm through with you. In fact," her eyes brightened again by this point, "I bet you will get at least four guys phone numbers by the end of the night."

"You're ridiculous Alice," I said good naturedly.

"But you love me anyhow. Come on. I'll show you your dress," she exclaimed while pulling me off the bed.

I groaned but followed her. I was preparing myself for a night of torture. However it was going to be a very good night. A very, very good night.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Just a hint, when you review I feel warm and fuzzy and when I feel warm and fuzzy I write more. So please review!! Love you all and please keep reading and point out if I'm doing something wrong cause we all learn from our mistakes. Also, I am Australian so some of my spelling is different. Sorry about that! TATA!!**


	3. Accidents happen to me!

**AN: Hey again! Glad to see you're still here with my story. Guess what? I got more reviews. YAY! Here comes the warm and fuzzy feeling. This chapter is dedicated to Holly 360 who told me to hurry with this chapter so I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Also Alex who apparently loves my story, thanks heaps. And ilovejasper20. Hello Muffin! Good to see you've finally reviewed. Enjoy this chapter, my blood and sweat went into it, not literally but you get the picture. **

**Disclaimer: Once again I have to regretfully tell you I am not Stephenie Meyer. I am merely one of many fans who are manipulating her characters into doing our bidding. Muwahahahaha! However, I can't seem to get Edward to ditch Bella and come with me… I suppose over time… :P **

**Here's the next chapter!**

Alice, the little conniving pixie, forced me into a V-neck dress that emphasised my cleavage and clung to my body before flowing out and ending just above my knees. I groaned and squirmed whilst she forced make up on my face. As she did this I was reminded of why I hated make up in the first place. Alice continued to pull, poke and torture me and refused to let me see what destruction she was leaving behind. Someone needs to name a cyclone after her. Crazy, bossy, controlling little pixie.

"You can look now. You will be the Belle of the ball, or the Bella!" she squealed happily. I hesitantly looked in the mirror only to find out that Alice actually does know what she is doing. I had smokey eyes, a little blush (I didn't need any) and full red lips that contrasted well with my pale skin.

"What do you think? Am I a genius or what?" Alice said, oh so modestly.

"You've done well. Now are we going?" I asked a little less snappish than before. I actually looked good when I looked in the mirror.

"As soon as I give you your shoes." She ran out of the room and then came back in with a pair of blue high heels. I immediately gulped, a reflex reaction whenever I saw a death trap.

"Umm, Alice, you may not yet know about my clumsiness. Wearing those shoes will put me in the hospital," I whined.

"Well, book a good room at the hospital because these shoes are made for that dress. You can't wear one without the other. Now put them on or I'll put them on for you," she threatened. I grudgingly forced the shoes on while grumbling a curse in the pixies direction. She merely smiled at me.

I stood up and wobbled to where Alice was standing. She appraised me carefully and then hooked my arm in hers and supported me so I wouldn't fall. I only then noticed what she was wearing. Alice had thrown on a strapless pink dress that hugged her figure, very tightly, and had a slit mid-thigh. She was wearing matching heels and her makeup wasn't overdone but it certainly wasn't subtle like mine.

"Alice, that dress is so short. You can pretty much see where the sun don't shine," I informed her. She merely laughed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I have so much to teach you. And the dress, it's for Jasper," she said winking. I screwed my face up and immediately tried to get the image out of my head.

I followed her to her baby and hopped in the passenger side before shoving my earphones in my ears and turning my music on full blast. Alice just rolled her eyes. I needed to listen to it though. Alice had me stressing and music calmed me. As I calmed down an image of a very hot green eyed god kept popping into my head. I tried to push his face out of my mind but I couldn't.

We arrived at a fancy French restaurant where Alice walked in like she owned the place. She smiled at the host.

"Hey Kate! Reservation under Cullen," Alice said breezily.

"Sure Alice. You brother and Emmett are already here," Kate replied. Alice smiled and led me through the doors. Emmett? That name sounded so familiar. Alice led me through to a back table that was really private. Sitting at that table I saw a man with bronze hair. My breath immediately got caught in my throat.

Alice tugged me along and I stumbled after her trying to breathe. It couldn't be, could it?

"Eddie!" Alice exclaimed and the bronze man turned and I saw the familiar piercing green eyes stare back at me in surprise.

"Bella?" he asked, as if he wasn't sure if he was dreaming. He must not want me here. He seemed so sincere at my dorm. He was probably trying to get out of their as soon as possible. Emmett getting stuck in a window was probably an excuse. I felt my vision go blurry for a moment before I blinked the moisture in my eyes away and looked up to see Alice staring curiously at me.

She slid in next to her brother and I slid in next to the huge man who I had not noticed before. How I hadn't noticed him was a mystery because he was huge. I looked into his face and he was grinning down at me like I'd just told him Christmas was early this year. I couldn't help but grin back.

"How do you know my brother Bella?" Alice asked as she touched up her lipgloss.

"Umm, well, I… he was… then we… the window…" I stuttered incomprehensibly.

"I'm gonna need more than that Bella," she huffed impatiently. She didn't like being out of the loop.

"I can answer that Alice," Edward volunteered in his sexy velvety voice. _Don't think like that Bella _I scolded myself.

"I was on my way to try and find you when I saw Bella, trying to carry to many bags, fall and hit her head. I went over and helped her up and then to her room. I didn't realise it was your room Alice. Then I got a call from Emmett asking me to come and save his sorry butt, literally," Edward laughed. I could detect a hint of regret in his voice though. Maybe he didn't want to leave.

"Oh, I see. So you go to meet my roommate before me. How unfair," Alice complained. I saw a glint of mischief in her eyes though. "Why did you have to save Emmett's butt?"

Just then two gorgeous people walked up to out table. One was a gorgeous blonde female who looked like she should be on the cover of magazines and the other had messy honey blonde hair and was male. I guessed this was Rosalie and Jasper.

"Hey everyone. You must be Alice's new roommate Isabella," Jasper said to me smiling.

"Bella," I corrected smiling. "You must be the boyfriend who I have heard endless amounts of information about all day," I said rolling my eyes good naturedly. Alice just laughed and gave Jasper a linger peck on the lips. I then realised I was sitting next to Rosalie's boyfriend. I immediately swapped seats with Emmett so Rosalie could sit with him.

"Hey Bella. Thanks," she said genuinely.

"It's okay Rosalie."

"Call me Rose," she smiled. I nodded and then realised I was sitting exactly opposite Edward. I would have to try and avoid looking at him all night. I bit my lip and stared at my napkin as Emmett told everyone how he got stuck in a window. Rose smacked him mockingly which he returned by kissing her passionately on the lips.

I felt a pang of jealousy toward Alice and Rose. They both had what I wanted. A steady boyfriend. They had romance. I wanted it, I wanted it sooo badly.

"Bella?" I heard someone call my name and looked up to see everyone looking at me. I blushed and tried to avoid everyone's gaze. I ended up looking at the baby faced guy who was taking our orders. I realised that is why everyone wanted my attention. I blushed again and looked at my menu and picked something random.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli," I spoke quickly.

"Of course. Is there anything else, anything at all, that I can get you?" he offered. Was he asking what I thought he was asking? Eww!

"No, that will be all," I mumbled and saw him wink at me before he left. Alice looked at me and raised her eyebrows triumphantly. I groaned. I looked at Edward only to see him clutching the table so hard that his knuckles had turned white.

I looked at him questioningly but he was staring after our server, angrily. I excused myself to the bathroom, where two guys decided to give me their number. I mumbled thanks and ran back to the table. I was never going to let Alice dress me up again. I had gotten three guys numbers, but none were the guy I wanted.

I returned and slid in my seat hurriedly. I stared down at the table until I heard Alice laugh.

"What's wrong Bella? Can't handle the attention from the guys," she giggled. I glared at her.

Everyone joined in laughing with her, except Edward. He glared at his sister. She poked her tongue out at him.

Dinner went by quickly. I happily found myself warming to everyone at the table, especially Edward.

When it was time to leave Alice stopped me and Edward. "Eddie, can you take Bella home? I want to go back to Jazz's place and Emmett is going home with Rose," she pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Sure," he agreed happily. I saw him smile widely at me and I returned the favour eagerly. Edward went to get the car while I waited.

Then some greasy haired guy came striding over to me. He kept moving closer and I felt his hot, alcohol drenched, breath on my face. I felt his grab my arms and looked up at him fearfully.

"How about you and I ditch this joint? We could go have some fun," he slurred.

"No thanks," I said pulling away but he gripped tighter.

"Why not darling?" he asked and then I felt his mouth on mine. I wanted to gag. His arms moved around my waist and I tried kicking and punching his put he merely held tighter and just when I was starting to panic someone pulled him off me.

"Get your hands off her!" I heard my Gods angelic voice scream at the man.

"Can't handle the competition," the drunk man joked.

"There is no competition. Now go drink some coffee before I am forced to beat you within an inch of your life," Edward threatened. The drunk man staggered off. I felt tears of relief flood down my face.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he demanded.

"I'm fine," I reassured him. "Just shocked really." I tried to laugh but it came off as shaky. I felt his arms wrap around me and I leaned my face against his chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" he murmured while stroking my face and hair. I sniffed and pulled myself away regretfully. He seemed hesitant to let me go too.

He rushed to the car and opened the door for me. I smiled and made my way over to him. There was a puddle of water in my way and before I knew it I was falling. I heard a snap but I wasn't sure if it was my shoe or my leg. Then a searing main shot through me. Just as my head was bout to hit the ground Edwards arms caught me.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?" he moaned as I started to cry from the pain. My dirty mind automatically thought of things I'd like him to do with me. I pushed them away.

"I'm fine," I choked. Edward sighed and helped me into the car.

"I have a feeling you're a high maintenance girl," Edward said to me as he drove.

"Yeah, but not voluntarily. Where are we going?" I asked, not recognising the road.

"The hospital. We need to get your leg checked, and maybe you head too."

"My head is fine," I mumbled.

We pulled up at the hospital and I felt my eyes drooping closed. Edward opened my door and pulled me into his arms and carried me in. I was about to protest but he shushed me.

"It's not problem Bella. You can sleep now," he reassured me and then gently pressed his lips to my cheek. I felt my heart soar. With that happy thought I drifted off to sleep to the beat of Edwards heart in his arms.

Needless to say, I had very happy dreams.

**AN: What'd you think? I hate it how people say Bella is clumsy but don't add any clumsiness in so I decided I would. The drunk guy was a coincidence. I didn't know what I was writing until the story had told itself. It controls me not the other way around. Well, lots of love. Make me feel warm and fuzzy and review. The more you review the faster I write. Oh and I just fixed the sour/soar word... Sorry bout that. Thanks for pointing it out Night Owl. **

**Bye Muffin! **


	4. Merry Christmas

**AN:**

**Sorry if I got your hopes up about a chapter… :P. **

**This is just to say Merry Christmas and a happy new year. I am sorry I haven't updated in a little while but it's Christmas. I have presents to buy, house to clean and food to eat. So if you're gonna blame anyone, blame ilovejasper20. It took me ages to find her present. **

**Do not worry your pretty heads. I'm still writing this story but I'm about to go on holidays to visit my grandparents in NSW so I won't have access to internet. However, I am hoping to finish my book while I'm there so when I get back I will have nothing else to do but work on my fanfics. I promise to give you a nice long chapter when I get back from my holiday. Give me suggestions about what you want in the story too. Cause I may be the one who has to write it but you guys are reading it so I want you to enjoy it. If at anytime you think I start slacking just let me know through personal message or review. You can even yell at me if you want.**

**Merry Christmas to you all and I hope you have a safe Christmas and remain unharmed (cause I know I won't). Hope you all get fat from Christmas food and get paper cuts from unwrapping so many presents. Joking. But I do hope you have a good Chrissie! Love you guys so much and thank you for reading my story.**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses.**

**EdWaRdS LiTtLe vAmPiRe **


	5. Fishing, for a guy!

**AN: Hello my pretties! I am so sorry about the wait, feel free to be mean to me! **

**Dedications: This chapter goes to, hellisntthatbadwhenuhavanangel, Mishimoto Sakura and Holly360 all who've reviewed not once but twice or more. I love all your reviews! Thanks heaps. Also, an apology to jlm8808. I told you I'd update weeks ago and I didn't. *hangs head in shame*…sorry. Hope this chapter makes up. Also, a very big thanks to jingles4thestorm, my new friend! Love you lots and I enjoy out conversations. Look out for the dream reference! And a thanks to my muffin ilovejasper20. I love you Muffin! Read her story The One… it is really good.**

**Love you all and keep reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. If I did, Edwards would climb through my window every night. Kinky :P **

I cannot believe I made such an idiot of myself. Here I am sitting in a hospital with a cast on my leg. Edward, the traitor, called Alice while I was asleep to tell her about my accident. Now Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Edward are all waiting in the hall for me. I groaned internally as the doctors gave me my crutches. I refused to get a wheelchair. If I got a wheelchair someone would have to wheel me around everywhere because I'm not very strong in the arms.

I walked (if you call it that, it was more of a hobble really) down the hall and found the whole party waiting for me. YAY! I glared at Edward but he merely smiled back in relief. Alice ran up to me and flung her arms around me nearly knocking me down in the process.

"I am so glad you're alright Bella. When Eddie called me I nearly had a heart attack. Never do this to me again!" she scolded, trying to sound like a strict mother but failing entirely.

"I have a feeling you should get used to it. I'm very accident prone remember," I said jokingly. Edward looked like something was bothering him. And no, I wasn't staring… much.

"You're a classic Bella. Escaped a drunk only to slip and break your ankle," Emmett laughed. Everyone else glared at him but I giggled. He really was a highly amused teddy bear.

"Let's get you back to the room Bella. You must be tired," Alice said. I merely nodded. I hobbled, using my crutches, out the door and to her car. Before I could get in, however, I felt a hand on my arm. I turned and saw the smothering, piercing, electric, beautiful, breath-taking, heavenly green eyes staring back. His eyes were tense, but still god damn beautiful.

"Are you alright Edward?" I squeaked. His eyes were making it impossible to think clearly, or think at all really.

"To be completely honest, Bella, no. Do you have any idea how worried I was? Seeing you get attacked by the drunk, watching as you fell and knowing I could do nothing to stop it. I felt so helpless, Bella. Promise me you will be more careful. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you," he admitted. I felt my heart skip a beat. Some people might think this is too deep for the first day of meeting, they might even be scared by it. However, I just wanted to hear him say it again, and again, and again.

"As much as I want to promise you that I will stay safe and unharmed, I usually have at least one hospital visit a month, if I'm lucky. I'm not known for staying out of danger. If there is danger within a mile radius, it will inevitably find me. Trust me on that. You don't know my past," I said, darkly. I could tell he was curious as to what I meant but my sudden blank face kept him from saying anything.

"Then I'll just have to keep you out of danger," he said, determinedly.

"What like my protector? Thanks, but no thanks. I can look after myself."

"No, like you're friend. I'm not gonna let you get hurt."

"You can try," I said, amused.

"I will. Where is your phone?" he asked, happily.

"Umm… here. Why?" I asked, as I pulled my phone from my bag and handed it to him. He typed something in and handed it back.

"I just put my number in your phone. If you ever need me don't hesitate to call. In face, promise me you will call if you need me for whatever reason," he pushed.

"Fine," I agreed, a little too happily.

"Also, maybe I should have your number too so I can check up on you," he insisted. I put my number into his phone and he smiled his brilliantly sexy crooked smile at me.

"Bye Bella."

I simply shrugged, too stunned for words by this point, but before I could hop (literally) in the car, he stopped me and brought me to his chest, securing his arms around my waist. We stood there just hugging each other until I heard Alice honk her horn impatiently. I reluctantly let got of Edward and slid into Alice's Porsche.

I peeked at Alice and she was looking at me with a huge grin on her face. I just looked at her. I folded my arms and continued to stare until I could basically see her impatience running off her.

"Alright! I'll tell you! I think that Eddie Poo likes you!" she squealed. I just laughed.

"Yeah, right. Like he doesn't have girls dripping off of him," I said, sarcastically. He probably did have girls throwing themselves at him. What girl wouldn't? I mean, he's a green eyed, drop dead gorgeous, sexy god who is actually nice. How often do you come across one of them? Not often!

"He does! I mean, did you see the way he looked at you all night! I thought his eyes were gonna fall out of his head. How many guys numbers did you get Bella?" she demanded, as she manoeuvred the car dangerously through the streets.

"Three," I answered, shyly.

"Huh. I swore you would get four. What about Eddie? Didn't he give you his number?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah. I got four then."

"Huh! Right again!"

"Stupid, future predicting, annoying, bossy pixie," I muttered. She simply smiled, before it turned into a grimace and she looked at me apologetically.

"I am sorry Bella! I didn't think you were serious when you said you would end up in a hospital," she apologised, guiltily.

"It's okay, though I did warn you. I only wish I had brought the stupid shoes down with me," I stated, frustrated, as I held up two completely unharmed shoes.

Alice just laughed and helped me out of the car.

I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow. That night I dreamt that I was naked. I had no idea why and let's just say that freaked me out. I have enough body issues as it is. Then, my dreams turned very, very good. Edward played a very big part in these dreams.

Before I knew it, it was morning. I had classes and Alice took me out for coffee and breakfast in the morning at a place called Breaking Dawn. They made the best coffees.

Alice and I sat outside. I asked her why and she said that she was looking for some eye candy. At this, I blushed.

"But you're taken," I pointed out.

"But you're not," she retorted, with an evil glint in her eye. Just then a boy with blonde hair and babyish features came up to us.

"Can I get you something?" he smiled.

"Yeah. I'd like two cappuccino's, two blueberry muffins and some scones," Alice answered promptly. I just smiled at her.

"Sure. What'd you do to your leg?" he asked me.

"I fell," I blushed.

"You fell?" he laughed. "Must have been a pretty good fall to bust your leg up like that. What's your name?" he asked.

"It was a pretty good fall. You should have seen it. Luckily she didn't damage my shoes while she was at it. I am Alice and this is my roommate Bella," Alice answered for me.

"Cool. I'm Mike. You guys go to Dartmouth?"

"Yeah. This is our first year."

I just stared at the table. I didn't really want to talk to him. In fact there was only one person who I felt like talking to, and he had green eyes, bronze hair and a god like body!

"Is there a chance I could get your numbers?" he asked. I wanted to puke luckily Alice saved me. Though not in a way I would like.

"No thanks Mike," she answered.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Bella and I are together. We have been for quite a few months now. Isn't that right Bellsy?" she giggled. She grabbed my hand and winked at me. I had to swallow my laughs.

"That's hot," Mike drooled.

"Why don't you go get our order and stop harassing your customers?" Alice suggested icily.

He left, but he kept looking back as if he would get a look at us kissing or something. I wanted to punch him.

"So Alice, when were you gonna tell me that we are an item? I'm feeling very rejected right now," I joked.

"Well, we're going on a date next week. Do you wanna break the news to Jasper, or should I?" she joked, back.

"Haha. You're handling that on your own."

"Edward would be really disappointed if you and I were a couple," Alice hinted.

"What?" I demanded, confused.

"Edward likes you. I can tell," she giggled.

"He wouldn't like me. He's drop dead gorgeous and smart and nice…" I trailed off.

"One thing you should know about Edward, he has never shown interest in girls before. Emmett was afraid he swung the other way. Then you come along and he is acting like a love sick fool. Trust me, he is interested," Alice insisted.

"No he's not. Everything he's done around me is strictly friendly. Not interested in anyway," I retorted.

"Well," Alice contemplated, "maybe we just need to give him a nudge."

"What sort of nudge? Alice, what are you thinking?" I asked, worried. She had this evil glint in her eye.

"Bella, do you know about the powers of the green eyed monster?"

"Green eyed monster? You mean jealousy?" I checked, confused.

"Jealousy alright. Making Edward jealous will force him to act, cause he wouldn't want you with anybody else."

"Who else? I don't want to be with anybody else."

"Silly Bella! We know you wouldn't want to be with anybody else but Edward won't," Alice laughed, quite evilly. That is when I first felt a twist in my stomach, warning me against whatever Alice was planning. However, I decided to go through with it anyway.

"So what are we doing now?" I asked. Alice packed up her stuff and motioned for me to do the same. As we were hurriedly packing Alice explained.

"We're going fishing!" she exclaimed.

"I don't understand how that helps," I admitted.

"We aren't fishing for fish. More like, fishing for a guy who looks good and would be the ultimate guy for making Edward jealous."

I had a feeling this was either going to go really well, or really badly.

**AN: Hint: Reviewing makes me write faster. The review button is actually quite pretty. Just imagine what it would do if you pressed it. Try it out... it's fun!**


	6. Sorry!

**AN: **

**Hello! I am sorry for neglecting you. Writers Block. **

**As a result I am putting this story on TEMPORARY hiatus and I'm going to focus on The One and a new story idea I have.**

**Sorry. I love you!**

**Love Edwards Little Vampire**


End file.
